


Hexes and O's

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Bodhi attempts to practice spells in his yard until his cute neighbor volunteers to help.





	Hexes and O's

Practical magic wasn't exactly Bodhi’s forte: he preferred potions to anything else. Changing times called for changing ways, however, and so Bodhi was in his yard, trying to hex a dummy.

“ _Entomorphis_!” Bodhi yelled, flicking his wand at the dummy. No change. “ _En-to-mor-phis_!” He tried again, and there was still no change. He sighed, dropping his wand-hand to his side and walking towards the dummy.

“Why can't you just be a bug already?!” Bodhi exclaimed, slapping the dummy. He looked across the street, and saw his unfairly attractive neighbor returning home, hopping off his broom and crossing the street towards Bodhi.

“Hey, neighbor. Whatcha up to?”

Bodhi hung his head, dragging his feet towards Cassian Andor, the hottest Auror Bodhi had ever met.

“I'm just...trying to learn at least _one_ hex, but I'm just no good at it.”

Cassian set his broom down on the ground, picking up the spell book Bodhi had set open on the ground and picking it up. “This spell’s a little harder to pull off. Let's see if maybe we can find one a little easier to pull off?”

Bodhi nodded, crouching next to Cassian as he flipped through the book.

“What about a ‘pepper breath hex?’ I find that one to be fairly easy.”

Bodhi shook his head. “But how will I know if it works? It's not like my test dummy will tell me how it feels.”

Cassian smiled. “Use me. I don't mind. I can counter it immediately. Besides, it’s not like an Unforgivable Curse or something. And then you can teach me a complicated potion later.”

Bodhi blushed and ducked his head, nodding. “If-if you're sure.” Cassian smiled and nodded, standing up. Bodhi did the same and took a few steps back, trying to calm his racing pulse. Cassian looked so soft, and he was being far too helpful.

“Okay, I'm going to try.”

Cassian just nodded. Bodhi raised his wand and pointed it straight out. Bodhi was struck by how attractive his willing participant looked, and thought he should be trying to give him flowers and not fiery hot breath.

“ _Orchideous_!” Bodhi shouted, having a change of heart. There was no way Bodhi could hex his neighbor. He should have flowers, not hexes. _Everyone_ should have flowers instead of hexes. With the circling of Bodhi’s wand, a circle of beautiful fall flowers appeared at Cassian’s feet. Bodhi sighed and hung his head.

“I couldn't do it. I'm sorry.”

Cassian was silent, and Bodhi thought he must've thought Bodhi was just a coward. Suddenly, there were two gentle hands on Bodhi’s shoulder and he looked up into a smiling face.

“Even in times of war, we need those who remind us that there is something worth fighting for.”

Bodhi frowned, and Cassian gave Bodhi a kiss on the cheek. “Beauty, is one thing I fight for, Bodhi. Every day that I come home from a particularly difficult day, seeing or even doing horrible things, I see your smiling face and you wave to me and I remember why I'm doing what I do.”

Bodhi was blushing, and clenched his wand in his fist.

“I’m useless, Cassian.”

Cassian shook his head and squeezed Bodhi's shoulders. “There are other ways of protecting and defending, and I happen to know your skills with potions are incomparable. Your worth so much Bodhi. And you're worth a lot to me.”

Bodhi slowly smiled and nodded. “T-thanks, Cassian. And thanks for volunteering to help.”

“I mean it, Bodhi. We’ll teach you some defensive spells, if you'll feel safer. For right now, we’ll just need to spend more time together. Why don't we start by having dinner together?”

Bodhi brought his hands up to cover Cassian’s and nodded. “I’d like that. And I really would like to teach you some potions.”

“I'd like that, too.”

As Bodhi followed Cassian across the street to his house, carrying the wreath of flowers he'd conjured, Bodhi realized he may have worked out a spell all along.


End file.
